Houdini Jr
Information Chrono Distortion In the beginning of Ragna's story in Chrono Distortion HJ had somehow been able to see him through his concealing ars. HJ had wondered who he was and asked where he was going. Ragna tried telling him to go back home, unaware that HJ had nowhere to call a home, due to his family's death. After finding this out, he asks HJ to follow him off to Ikaruga. Once there the two split off on their own, HJ recalls the time he was saved by a female mercenary from a blob who calls himself Arakune, who had been out for his armagus, which he inherited from his older brother. Once he shakes off his memory, he decides to search off for answers of his family, only to run into a former friend, Taokaka. He asks her to join him on his mission, complying when he mentions something about having lunch. As the two journey along they run into an obersver, Raiyun. He tells HJ about how he has to stick with Ragna no matter what, HJ is about to ask of something else until someone else interrupts him. He has HJ and Tao leave for their own safety as he holds off the figure. As the duo then continue their search, they discuss about Arakune's whereabout, hoping he wasn't where they were. Unfortunately he came at the most inopportune moment. The two quickly subdue him and HJ starts looking around for someone to ask about his family's death. As he searches someone rushes past him, she also seemed in a hurry. HJ recognizes her right away as the same mercenary that saved him. HJ calls out to her and she looks to them. HJ tries to have her remember the event in question, as they do, they greet each other formally, the mercenary being Bullet. The two discuss about why they are in Ikaruga, as Tao watches she assumes he likes Bullet because of her chest, which HJ constantly is trying to force Tao to stay quiet, as he did not want anything to be taken the wrong way. HJ just hurries off, trying to force Tao to follow him, to no avail, Tao keeps trying to play with Bullet, to her dismay. After that mishap, the two run into a man, named Quicksilver, and the two tag along with him for the time being, running into Relius Clover, whom has an idea of HJ's full Alias. Which HJ is surprised about, QS saying it was a common thing around those parts. HJ asks Relius if he remembers what happened, Relius has remembered, and said that his family was not a part of that "plan". HJ realizes he has some of what he needs in terms of answers. The trio fight against Relius and a robot named Forte. After the fight, HJ splits off from Tao and Quicksilver to finish his own private matters, only to run into Ragna once again. HJ watchs as someone else, named Kiba Soveta, as well as another observer, named Gale appear. HJ witnesses that oddly, the twilight and azure grimoires are intertwined as a key to some sort of "artemius" factor. As a golden light flashes, HJ loses a bit of senses before seeing the others had left. HJ decides to search for Ragna, but along the way he finds Arakune, who had been fighting Bullet. HJ interrupts the fight between the two, taking things into his own hands, HJ defeats arakune once again. As he and Bullet discuss about the light the two grimoires caused earlier, Relius and Forte successfully kidnap Bullet. HJ then realizes Relius was the man who planned the crossfire. HJ believes that he will have his vengeance, Relius shrugs this off, and disappears with Forte in a portal. HJ just hurries off again to find Ragna, seeing Raiyun appar, he tells him what happened. Raiyun explains that his brother will be with him in anything, through his armagus. HJ takes these words to heart, and hurries off again to find Ragna. As he does he runs into Miwa Suzuki, who also had been looking for Ragna, after a moment of discussing, he tells her to meet at the Ikaruga Tower, as Gale had planned. In the True ending, HJ had been with Miwa and Ragna's brother Jin, the run into Meta, another Murakumo, and dispatch her. As they keep going, Jin realizes something i off, HJ doesn't realize anything, until Jin attacks one of the walls, seeing that the group had been going through a constant loop. When they see this, Terumi walks into the room with Phantom beside him. The group asks Terumi of what he plans. Terumi ignores it, and says he has a plan for HJ. Which was to send him straight for Relius, and on a sarcastic note, he also got to see Bullet. HJ promises to his group he won't fall, and prepares himself for the battle beyond him. After Miwa had freed Raga from being sealed off as Ragnarok, HJ, who had been possessed by his brother's spirit resting in his armagus, had come crashing through a wall that separated the rooms. Jin assumes he was HJ, though the Former has no idea who anyone else is in the room aside from Relius. He fights alongside Ragma against both Arc and Relius. After the battle He speaks to Ragna how he was a great friend to HJ, and he runs off again on his own to find Bullet. After the final battle HJ had woken up back to normal, having no clue of past events after being sent to Relius' chamber. The two hurry to everyone else, and see Ragna. Ragna was somewhat stricken with fatigue to even speak. With his last strength he had given HJ his bloodscythe, HJ had no idea why, but he had taken it. Promising to keep his promise to Ragna. After the escape from the crumbling tower,it had been true that Ragna had rest in peace. HJ had taken it somewhat the hardest. He left after a moment, to try and calm down, carrying the Bloodscythe with him. Momentum Shift It had been a few days after the Chrono Distortion had taken place. HJ had heard rumors of many getting letters from someone in Kagutsuchi. He had went on his way to find out why, only to overhear someone's conversation. He asks out to the people conversing,who introduce themselves as Isamu and Téakaka. He then learns about who was sending out the letters he had heard about. HJ's curiosity had piqued when hearing that Bullet had also been sent one of the strange letters. He was told that he must find Bullet, and convince her to stop working for the person, if she were to still work for them. HJ takes the word, hoping to reach the city by morning. Later he hurries through Area -28- getting a bit dizzied out by the seithr in the area. he notices soon after that Relius himself was also in the location. Searching for Arakune, Relius sees him and begins to talk. HJ was not happy to see Relius at all, hoping to finish him, until stopped by Isamu. After the two talk, HJ hurries off to the exit of Area -28- only to run into Litchi Faye-ling, who was searching for Arakune. HJ says he did not see him, and says he's in a hurry. Litchi apologizes and they go their separate ways, as HJ sees that a battle had finished. HJ noticed the combatants were Bullet and another young man, who he believes was the person he was told about. The two share a small duel before being held with the man's sword at his throat. After he leaves HJ converses with Bullet, asking about the events conspiring. As they discuss, Rachel appears, giving them separate objectives, HJ is told to find Tsubaki Yayoi and Jubei, HJ agrees to stay in orient ton, as Bullet splits off to find Arisu. After a while HJ discusses with the two about the person's plan with iwa, hoping her heart would crumble with all of her friends fighting against her. Jubei asks him that at the right time, to protect Bullet once again. HJ nods, as then he hurries off to the old NOL base. As he goes he runs into Bang Shishigami and Platinum the Trinity, HJ had somehow gotten no idea who they were. But Bang and Luna had much knowledge of him Luna calling him a pervert. HJ was visibly annoyed by that, and tells them why he had been going to the NOL HQ. Luna taking it the wrong way saying he's going to ogle at women. Bang takes it to the extreme assuming by Luna's quoting of Tao about how he claims Bullet as "Boobie Lady's" rival, thinking HJ pursues Litchi. HJ was taken by surprise and prepares to fight, hoping to prove himself. After their battle, HJ explains that he ran into Litchi at the entrance to Area -28- Bang hurries off with Platinum, with litle to no time to thank the man. HJ waves goodbye, as he hurries to the tower, being the first one there. After departing with his group of Téakaka,Jubei,and himself. the trio had found Relius, who had upgraded Ignis, the team began to fight, HJ had in the short time been able to channel fire through his armagus, which had intrigued Relius. As the fight draws on, HJ tries using electrical attacks, noly for ignis to absorb the attacks, Jubei yells out that he needs to try other attacks asides that. HJ complies with fire based attacks. As he sees Ignis wrapped in flames, he remembers a lesson from his studies, and proceeds to attack with thunder strikes, causing a massive explosion. The trio hurry off after Relius escapes. HJ dreads what happens after, but he keeps himself going. After they ehad to the top, they see the other group is still well. But all things go to bad when Relius comes, to kidnap Bullet. HJ just leaves after a while, grief-stricken that he couldn't save her. Fate Coruption At the beginning of Fate Corruption, HJ was still trying to grief over his failure, not watching where he was going at that point in time. Tsubaki found him and tried to ask him what had him down, mentioning that if she didn't stop him he'd walk into a lamp post. HJ seems uncooperative at first before stating he can't forgive himself, Tsubaki tries to reassure him and goes off on her way. Afterwords he encounters Rachel, who tries to insult him as a way of managing his depression and return him to his former personality, HJ soon going off on her orders runs into Kiyoko, who just scaped from Relius Clover, after a discussion over the rumors surrounding HJ's perverse side once again he quickly dismisses the rumor, trying to tell her to let go, as well as tell her to visit Miwa, unaware that she already had. After going their separate ways HJ encounters the then-controlled Dark Bullet, fighting alongside Makoto to keep her away from Miwa, despite his reluctance to hurt Bullet. After that battle, HJ tries to help patch Bullet's wounds, waking her they discuss what had happened to her after Relius captured her. Rachel then showing up, explaining to them that they have a request from her to be makeshift parents for an incarnation of Ragna, which surprises both of them. After the true ending, they encounter someone who tells them to go forward, but not before paying their respects to the predecessor, causing the two to hold silence for Isamu, afterwords they enter an abandoned location, finding a young man. Bullet thinking a good idea would to be avoiding the obvious of him being the next user of the azure thinks of the name Asuva Ragnar. HJ agreeing with this goes along with it, they soon go off on their own way to raise Asuva. Hope's Damnation Crisis Rebellion Calamitous Complex Fate Dissolution Prior to Black Azure Revival HJ appeared in A and K prior to the Black Azure Revival Saga of games. Appearing in chapter 22 to provide Nick some insight on someone who needed to see him. Showing he has friendship with him, as they discussed casually before he informed him of his message. Their past interactions are currently unknown. Material Collection Information *''Prior Crisis Rebellion'' *'Values:' Games, his laptop *'Hobbies:' Traveling, Playing games *'Likes:' Bullet *'Dislikes:' Being called useless, Arakune, misconceptions *''Post Hope's Damnation'' *'Values:' Family *'Hobbies:' Traveling, Playing Games *'Likes:' Bullet *'Dislikes:' Relius Clover, The Past, Traitors Distorted Sequence Personality HJ is a nice and outgoing individual, trying to make the best of things. Whenever spoken to about his family, when people assume he still has them he shortly pauses looking down. Not saying a thing until they realize what impact they did to him. He is vengeful towards the NOL due to their work in the events that killed them specifically Relius Clover. When in battle he tries to keep his rage from getting the better of him and nearly getting him killed. He usually is a quiet person whenever being serious or trying to listen in on various events. One could note for a time he was rather pessimistic in his outlook of the world after his loss, though throughout the course of his appearances throughout the sagas, he's come to realize the past had held him back from experiencing his newfound hope. Keeping faith in the friends around him. When he is in battle or extremely provoked he can be an angry individual, considering he lost his family is what sets his battle plan on course to his victory. Many people claim him weak in battle which provokes him even more, at certain points his armagus uses it's true power giving HJ his advantage. In the past he was rather inexperienced in battle, with telegraphed attacks and blind charges in his fighting style. His outlook on things changes in Hope's Damnation, he has a cold disposition on matters, but deep down he still wants to strive and surpass his brother's strength. He is still enraged at Relius Clover, but his values change for why he wishes to defeat him after his first encounter with Carl Clover, whom HJ sympathizes with on terms of Relius' doings to them. He also is able to forgive childhood rival Mizunu for her actions when he and Carl save her from Relius shortly after. HJ usually tries taking helm on initiatives, but is willing to follow orders if told otherwise. This change still doesn't stop him from being carefree at points, willing to at least try and brighten the mood. However, he is still touchy on misconceptions of his personality, and is willing to correct the misconceptions when possible. In Flames of Hope, as well as Phase X, HJ shows a lingering fear of death, and is also very polite to people he meets. Showing some happiness meeting Ragna in the latter story. He deeply relates to his brother Hayato, and Hayato reciprocates it equally. He also had a fear of beastkin as a child. Appearance HJ is a fairly tall person for a teenager, he wears blue jeans, a black shirt, a yellow and gray flannel jacket, a pair of glasses, and white sneakers. In Crisis Rebellion he changes from a pair of glasses to goggles,due to an event which they broke in Hope's Damnation in the true ending, and grew some slight facial hair. He dons a newer pair of glasses in the second to last chapter of the story in Fate Dissolution, and he keeps them through the est of the story. When regressed by Amane's Astral in Chrono Distortion he is regressed to his age but prior to his family's death, his jacket is not properly fitting and his hands are still in the sleeves, and Dyuramu is floating out of his reach, with a red aura. But in Hope's Damnation he is regressed to his appearance in Chrono Distortion through Fate Corruption. In BlazBlue: Flames of Hope, he wore a black uniform shit and gray pants, with yellow lines going down from the waist, he had a small ponytail not unlike his brother Hayato's. He also wore similar glasses to his present self. Powers and Abilities Chrono Distortion HJ has barely any chance at summoning any elements aside from thunder in Chrono Distortion. He commonly uses either his armagus' saber form or pistol form. Not using the other 2 forms unless necessary. He however had learned through Raiyun that in spirit his brother resides within it. This was witnessed in the true ending as HJ was under its control against Relius in the tower. Momentum Shift HJ had mastered extra powers with his armagus over the time before momentum shift had started. He relies more on its saber form rather than ranged attacks, and through this he was able to learn the element of fire and it's usage in battle. First seen in the true ending with his fight against Relius alongside Jubei and Téakaka. He had also been able to overpower Ignis with the combined power of thunder and fire to cause an explosion powerful enough to do her in. Move List *Movelist Musical Themes Within the Games *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrgRmHdT0oc CURTAIN OF TIME] - HJ's theme *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhfqwgRBBLQ HARD REVENGE] - HJ Mirror Match *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHxd3LRfCM4 HOPE UNDYING] - HJ's Unlimited Theme *(CD,FD) BROTHER'S RIGHT - Ultimate HJ's Theme *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuwoH2iZuKU MEMORIES OF THE PAST] - HJ vs Relius Theme *(CD,MS) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMEwXnxXiBU NEED OF SURVIVAL] - HJ vs Arakune Theme *(CD,MS) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIvXJN7mmAc AWAITED SPAR] - HJ vs Bullet theme *(FC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoDuxuesIEM BATTLE OF FATE] - HJ vs Dark Bullet *(MS,FC)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wISIgAwuAnk ECSTATIC BATTLEGROUND] - HJ vs Makoto *(MS,HD) GOLDEN WILL - HJ vs Bang *(HD) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3eym4mqS4A TRUTHFUL CLASH] - HJ vs Six Heroes *(CC,FD) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37naRhfnyik Magic Strife] - HJ vs Nine/Konoe A Mercury *(CC,FD) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBXuwUEJOqc Treachery Sin] - HJ vs Laileth *(FD) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW9g2m9mcGU Dominant Hope] - Final Battle versus Relius Extra Material(Anime/OVA series) * Resolute Father Main Theme (Tales of Azure Soul) ** Resolute Father ~The Oath to Protect~ - Vocal theme * Painful Reunion - HJ vs spoilers (Tales of Azure Soul) Stages *(CD) Lakeside Port - Where peaceful times are broken by fate *(CD,vs Bullet) Colosseum - Desperate fists clash for true worth *(MS,FC) Orient Town - True answers of it all ring before you" *(HD) Monorail - The stage of battle returns again Titles * Relius can be faced if you don't use a continue against Dark Bullet and finish her off with a Normal Finish both rounds * Relius can be fought if you astral Tomuzu on Hell mode, ending is the same Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:Incarnate Saga Character